


颁奖典礼

by fifi_wjo582



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_wjo582/pseuds/fifi_wjo582
Summary: 利亚姆无力的靠在椅背上向后仰起头。晚会进行到一半。他像是正在乘坐在一艘加速升空的火箭上，大气压力压得他气喘吁吁，双腿发抖，但同时他又知道他只是陷在颁奖典礼的座位中，相对静止。但，管他呢，反正他不打算去上台领奖。不是今晚。所以周围的一切变得像宇宙一般遥远和黑暗的时候利亚姆闭上眼睛享受了这令人头晕目眩的宁静。接着他模糊的感到黑暗中右边一颗金色的星星在向他靠近。利亚姆以为是致幻剂带来的幻觉就不去理会，但那模糊的光晕越来越亮，直到快撞上他所乘坐的飞船，脸颊上的绒毛感到了恒星带来的热量。一个陌生的低沉的嗓音带着湿润的爆破气流吹进利亚姆的耳朵里。“你还好吗？”
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Kudos: 16





	颁奖典礼

利亚姆应该在吸粉之后多考虑一下再说话，但这在他清醒的时候也无法做到，更别说嗑药后了。  
他豪不令人失望的在颁奖典礼前和诺尔在酒店里爆发了剧烈的争吵，把发型师和化妆师的摊子砸得稀烂，最后独自冲出了酒店。诺尔站在满地狼藉的中心吸了口烟，语气冷漠得像腊月里的寒风。  
“粉底还能用吗？……很好，来继续化妆。”  
至于为什么，安迪和给姆只能摇摇头。他们从不插足兄弟之间的战争。

利亚姆去哪了，谁也不知道。除了正昂着脖子让人往脸上拍粉的乐队吉他手。但他的知道也更像是出自一种直觉，一种兄弟式的感应。而非把握。  
利亚姆去找女人了。  
这是他一贯的做法。  
就像烤过的棉花糖的归属永远是曲奇饼干的夹心一样。利亚姆开心暴躁悲伤难过的时候，除了女人堆里哪儿也不去，黏在妈妈，女友，记者，姐姐或者妹妹之间，等着被顺毛和安抚。  
颁奖典礼还有半个小时，足够利亚姆鬼混的了。  
所以当宴会开始的时候，诺尔，阿兰，给姆和安迪在保安的接送下穿戴整齐的到达了酒店大厅。而利亚姆则是满头大汗，穿着揉皱了的牛仔外套从红毯的一角摸摸索索的出现。毫无生气得连记者都差点错过了这位重量级媒体宠儿的出场。  
但随着利亚姆走上阶梯走向自己的乐队，记者们认出了这位摇滚明星，一时间快门声像暴雨砸在铁板上一般倾泻下来。  
利亚姆没有化妆，面色苍白，发型也凌乱不堪，和衣冠楚楚的成员们格格不入，但微湿的红唇和泛光的眼角膜反而突出了他摄人心魄的美。  
诺尔显然意识到了这点，抬手将自己的领带也松了松，向他兄弟的造型靠齐。接着张开手臂仿佛欢迎自己归家的猎犬一样拍了拍利亚姆的肩头。  
利亚姆兴致缺缺掠过他的兄弟快步往晚会中心走去。

戴蒙和他的乐队成员一起到达现场。4人都颇为兴奋和愉快。他们刚刚从度假中回来，在酒店准备的时候像刚开学的男学生一般，一边兴奋地询问着对方的假期，一边和造型师喝酒玩闹。等到达现场的时候，连戴夫都对着记者露出了他难得可贵的笑容。  
戴蒙更是比其他三人都更加兴奋一些。毕竟今晚将会揭晓他提交给颁奖组的歌曲能否拿奖。带着班级里总是得到殊荣的孩子在成绩公布前的沾沾自喜，他兴奋得手舞足蹈，也喝了更多的啤酒。

“好心提醒。”戴蒙扶住了因为快步闯进大堂而差点撞到自己后背的利亚姆，眼神快速在对方身上扫视了一番。略显狼狈的身着暗蓝色牛仔衣的利亚姆看起来并没有穿着白色夹克的他自己星光熠熠。这让戴蒙因为心情良好而微笑。“在颁奖前别吸这么多白粉。”  
“少管闲事，输家。还轮不到你来教训我。”  
戴蒙能听出利亚姆因为巡演而尚未恢复的嘶哑的声音，以及心不在焉。他从未喜欢过这群北方男孩。至少在这群人对自己的好友恶语相向的时候就不再喜欢了。而利亚姆连他场面上的客套也讨厌。  
戴蒙败兴地收回了手。利亚姆在签到栏上随意地挥了两笔就离开了。  
西装革履的诺尔沉默地从利亚姆身后出现。他友好地向戴蒙伸出了手，而戴蒙也下意识地回握住了这双热情的手。两人的吉他茧都很厚，手指干燥而温暖。  
“我弟没有说什么蠢话吧？”  
“有。但无所谓，我不在意。”  
“那就好。事实上，我正好想请你帮个忙。”  
戴蒙意外地挑起了眉毛。

晚会的位置安排一如既往，绿洲和模糊乐队被安排在正中央靠在一起的两桌。考克森眼里的绝望从他落座的一瞬间就深深的流露出来。尽管他的队员们都揉着他的肩头向他保证今晚什么事情都不会发生在他身上，他还是长叹了口一气。  
直到他注意到落在他肩膀上的陌生的力度。  
格雷汉姆抬起头，看向站在他背后的诺尔加拉格。后者眼睛因为笑意而眯成了一条缝，用浓厚的北方口音跟他说话了  
“我向你保证今晚什么事都不会发生。你将会无比的安全。”  
接着诺尔拉开了考克森身旁的椅子坐下，像是预先知道了考克森准备开口询问一样开始解释。“因为今晚我会坐在这里，不管OUR KID想做什么都不会影响到你。”  
诺尔嗓音里的强势让考克森的胃里腾起感到一股奇异的温暖的安心感。这位时常口出暴言又时常待人和睦的吉他手永远像是对他要做的事情势在必得，让你不得不相信他会是那个可依赖的能平定一切的人。  
诺尔所坐位子正好在考克森和利亚姆之间，挡住了两人的视线，但那本是戴蒙的位子。所以，戴蒙会坐哪儿呢？

利亚姆无力的靠在椅背上向后仰起头。晚会进行到一半。他像是正在乘坐在一艘加速升空的火箭上，大气压力压得他气喘吁吁，双腿发抖，但同时他又知道他只是陷在颁奖典礼的座位中，相对静止。  
但，管他呢，反正他不打算去上台领奖。不是今晚。  
所以周围的一切变得像宇宙一般遥远和黑暗的时候利亚姆闭上眼睛享受了这令人头晕目眩的宁静。接着他模糊的感到黑暗中右边一颗金色的星星在向他靠近。  
利亚姆以为是致幻剂带来的幻觉就不去理会，但那模糊的光晕越来越亮，直到快撞上他所乘坐的飞船，脸颊上的绒毛感到了恒星带来的热量。一个陌生的低沉的嗓音带着湿润的爆破气流吹进利亚姆的耳朵里。  
“你还好吗？”  
利亚姆被耳朵里麻痒的震动吓得猛地睁开双眼。戴蒙砂金色的圆滚滚的脑袋出现在他的右眼皮下。利亚姆被吓得不轻，但没有力气喊叫出声，只是徒劳地张了张嘴唇，在肌肉和神经地呆滞中着心脏和血管地骤然膨胀鼓动。  
戴蒙看着利亚姆地眼白里浮起地几条血丝，拍了拍他地肩头。  
利亚姆这才喘过气来，收回后仰的头颅伏回桌面上。他没有注意戴蒙什么时候和诺尔交换了位置，正坐在他的右手边，而给姆和安迪也不知道去了哪里。  
戴蒙指了指台上，利亚姆才意识到他的乐队成员正在台上领奖。  
利亚姆想起身，却被戴蒙按住了大腿根部。那里还酸得不行，被一按立刻跌坐回位子上。就在利亚姆想要甩开戴蒙的手的时候执意要上台时候，戴蒙示意让利亚姆裤子被划破的一个口。  
裂缝从膝盖内侧一直延申到裆部，清楚地窥见里头白色的大腿肌肤和深蓝的内裤布料。  
“你他妈的在干什么？！”  
“没什么，只是帮你哥一个忙。”  
戴蒙若无其事的收回手，指了指桌面的剪刀。“他说他不想你和他一起出现在领奖台上。所以给了我这个。”  
利亚姆现在不得不并拢双腿，努力坐得端庄，只为让那破洞藏在桌布底下。  
戴蒙绕有意思的看了一会儿，期间无数次伸手去扯弄利亚姆的牛仔裤，把裤子扯得沙沙作响。利亚姆双手交叉挡在腿前拼死抵抗。任谁看了都以为是高中课堂上同桌之间的小打小闹。然而利亚姆可不觉得好玩。他来之前刚做完爱，又吸了粉，这会身体正不受控制的感到寒冷。而戴蒙不仅扯他裤子，还每每用那干燥的指腹在他敏感的大腿肌肤上轻轻的挠一下，让利亚姆又冷又热。  
“操！你这个该死的基佬！”  
“可比不过你。”  
几个来回下来，利亚姆冷得大汗淋漓，后牙发抖，抵抗的力气逐渐减弱，直到戴蒙再次突破了利亚姆的防线把手放到了他大腿根部的皮肤上，小拇指指尖溜进了利亚姆的内裤里。  
戴蒙停下了动作，把体重慢慢压到利亚姆的大腿上用脸凑近了利亚姆的眼睛。  
“怎么了——？”  
利亚姆没有回答，他旋着眼睛缓缓阖上了双眼，尽管他平日里和男人摸摸索索，但从未亲密到这种程度。戴蒙可以在他反应过来之前就把他的蛋给捏碎，紧张和畏惧感让利亚姆瑟缩和敏感起来。或者他还在害怕戴蒙会干点别的什么，如果是那样，有着金发碧眼的戴蒙还不算最差的选择……  
“……呜！”  
戴蒙显然摸到了不该碰的地方，利亚姆突然抬起头来怒目而视，但他很快发现了戴蒙这么做的原因：诺尔在台上开始致辞，而作为没有上台的乐队成员媒体自然把镜头对准了利亚姆的脸庞，大家都屏息凝神期待着利亚姆的反应。  
他当然想满足这些看客说个粗口然后比中指，或者什么其他下流的手势，只要侮辱到他讲台上的兄长就行。但就在他抬起手想要比中指的时候，戴蒙的隔着布料用指甲划过了小利亚姆的尖部。  
利亚姆发出了粗口，但那更像是受惊的语气，准备比中指的手也僵在了空中，然后缓缓落在桌面上，以奇怪的姿势低下头支撑住了自己。  
台上的诺尔无视了利亚姆奇怪的行为举止自顾自说了下去。

利亚姆低下头。他坐在媒体和报社的镜头中央，被刚刚还恶语相向的男人捏着要害。这让他紧张得微微前倾缩了起来。他还想张口想骂人，但刚发出第一个音节又被捏了一下。这次还带着挑逗的上下抚摸起来，直触碰他敏感的部位，说到一半粗口硬是没了气势变成了轻声呻吟。  
一向伶牙俐齿的利亚姆吓得手足无措的张着嘴，他扭动着身子想要避开戴蒙的手，但无一例外变成了迎合，更顺利的在戴蒙的手里抽送起来。无处可逃的刺激让利亚姆越是抵抗，越是发痒难耐。最后干脆放弃的闭上了眼睛。  
“他妈的，你要做的话就做到底好了。”  
“真的吗？这对我有什么好处？”戴蒙的拇指停留在顶部缓缓地转圈，让利亚姆一抽一抽地吸气。“你知道，我并不是一个基佬……”  
“我不会再找你麻烦，行了吧。”  
“还差点意思。”  
“那你想要什么？？”利亚姆皱着眉不耐烦地瞪向戴蒙，却同时涨红着脸颊微微喘着气，舌尖不断从嘴唇之间溜出来舔着自己的嘴角。利亚姆本就鲜红的嘴唇现在颜色深得像浆果，仿佛轻轻咬破就能爆出汁水。  
“……你周末有空吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你周末有空吗？”  
利亚姆难以置信地看着戴蒙的蔚蓝的眼睛，清澈得和他手上熟练的动作脱节。利亚姆想说‘难道我还有得选择吗？’。但他感觉此时此刻这种消极的回答并不是戴蒙想听到的。  
“……有空。如果你想约我的话。”  
戴蒙高兴得凑了过来在利亚姆的脖子上落下一个吻。一个看似轻描淡写的，戴蒙对同性经常做的，对记者来说司空见惯的，甚至懒得去报道的一个吻。  
但只有利亚姆知道戴蒙那一下咬得有多用力。他吃痛的哼了出来，又把声音忍在了喉咙里。

乐队在台上开始了获奖表演。没有主唱。但那并不是什么问题，诺尔一直坚持他也可以唱。也许少了一些掌声，也许少了一些跟着摇摆的观众，但他还是坚持他也可以唱。  
利亚姆苦闷地皱起眉头闭上了双眼。此刻他看起来和平时风头无俩的摇滚明星不同，像是无家可归的雏鸟失落地瑟缩在窗边，露出它脆弱的白色羽肚。  
戴蒙伸手揽过了利亚姆的肩膀，意外地发现179cm的利亚姆却有着不宽的肩膀。这无疑增加了他中性的魅力。  
“你可以来blur唱歌。”  
“不可能。”  
“那你可以来我家唱歌。”戴蒙把手伸进了布料里。一直硬忍着声音的利亚姆也不由得发出的呻吟。他的呻吟很甜，像是在脆弱的小犬露出害怕的呜呜声。  
利亚姆的声音里包含的情绪像是干燥而温柔的抚摸从戴蒙的耳朵里一路向下抚摸过他地全身，让戴蒙也跟着兴奋起来。他紧紧的把利亚姆箍在怀里，另一只手刺激着利亚姆的敏感点，中指甚至划过耻骨肌肤大胆地刺进敏感的入口。利亚姆的身体让他想起席勒的裸女画像。柔软而充满力量，性欲纯粹得近乎原始。  
利亚姆因为濒临高潮而双颊发红，失神地望着半空，下巴上挂着晶莹的汗滴。这和他平日的盛气凌人相去甚远，戴蒙甚至想要把利亚姆脆弱的模样给捂住，像是触犯了禁忌，看见了本不应该存在在世界上的乐园之果的内部。  
利亚姆的呻吟和形象刺激着戴蒙的大脑，一种拥抱完全不能消解，而是需要把对方撕扯融入体内的冲动在两人之间产生。戴蒙的牙齿发痒，他甚至想要狠狠的咬向利亚姆那遮掩在绒毛般的发尾下的后颈。想象着利亚姆柔嫩的肌肤在舌尖融化，刺激着舌面的细小汗毛和敏感的收缩着的肌肉，以及给予他那超越言语可以表达的，让利亚姆只能用通过断断续续的呜咽发泄的快乐。  
可惜他们正坐在晚会的正中央，只能隔着布料相互紧贴。利亚姆愈显得脆弱易碎，戴蒙便搂得愈紧，在乐队弹下最后一个音符的时候，戴蒙嘴唇贴到对方耳边小声地说  
“没事的。来吧，为我高潮吧。”  
利亚姆阖上了双眼颤抖着达到了高潮。他完全忍不住声音，好在诺尔无谓的拉长了他的吉他solo的时间和音量（他总是如此），才堪堪盖住了利亚姆最后发出的呻吟。  
利亚姆闭着眼睛胸部夸张的起伏着调整了一会儿呼吸后睁眼。戴蒙果不其然的正微笑着注视他的双眼。  
这个眼神和距离实在太基了。利亚姆想说，但刚刚在同性面前露出最脆弱的一面还在充满保护感的安抚下高潮的他实在无法没有立场说什么。  
“你知道我在想什么吗？”利亚姆嗓音沙哑的说。  
“什么？”戴蒙语调愉悦的回复他。  
“老实说，你的嘴唇看着该死的好亲。”  
“我也想吻你。”戴蒙对着利亚姆撅了撅嘴。他善于运用自己那令人恼火的可爱。  
“但现在不行。周末吧。我会给你一个永生难忘的约会。”  
“……你真的要来？”  
“为什么不呢？”  
戴蒙露出笑容。奖杯和利亚姆都应该是他这个晚上的战利品。


End file.
